


Basiosempra (for making out)

by Zzzara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Basiosempra, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Boys Kissing, Idiots, Kissing, M/M, Sectumsempra (Harry Potter), Snape was having a time of his life, they are like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzzara/pseuds/Zzzara
Summary: "BASIOSEMPRA!" bellowed Harry from the floor, waving his wand wildly.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 184
Collections: He was rapidly becoming obsessed with Draco Malfoy





	Basiosempra (for making out)

**Author's Note:**

> This silly little piece was created spontaneously, as an answer to this [Ask](https://big-draco-energy.tumblr.com/post/620632582646890496/in-the-bathroom-scene-in-hbp-harry-shouldve)  
> on my Tumblr blog : "In the bathroom scene in HBP harry should've kissed Draco instead of the fight."  
> So kiss they did! Instead of a fight.
> 
> *the text in italics is a direct quote from the chapter 24 of "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.
> 
> *Disclaimer: all characters belong to J.K. Rowling and other rightful owners. I only made them kiss instead of fighting. That's all. I swear!
> 
> *The author of this work does not support J.K. Rowling's transphobic opinions.

**Basiosempra (for making out)**

_"_ _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince",_ _chapter 24_

_Draco Malfoy was standing with his back to the door, his hands clutching either side of the sink, his white-blond head bowed._

_“Don’t,” crooned Moaning Myrtle’s voice from one of the cubicles. “Don’t… tell me what’s wrong… I can help you…”_

_“No one can help me,” said Malfoy. His whole body was shaking. “I can’t do it… I can’t… It won’t work… and unless I do it soon… he says he’ll kill me…”_

_And Harry realised, with a shock so huge it seemed to root him to the spot, that Malfoy was crying — actually crying — tears streaming down his pale face into the grimy basin._

_Malfoy gasped and gulped and then, with a great shudder, looked up into flu-cracked mirror and saw Harry staring at him over his shoulder._

_Malfoy wheeled around, drawing his wand. Instinctively, Harry pulled out his own. Malfoy’s hex missed Harry by inches, shattering the lamp on the wall beside him; Harry threw himself sideways, thought Levicorpus! and flicked his wand, but Malfoy blocked the jinx and raised his wand for another—_

_“No! No! Stop it!” squealed Moaning Myrtle, her voice echoing loudly around the tiled room. “Stop! STOP!” There was a loud bang and the bin behind Harry exploded; Harry attempted a Leg-Locker Curse that backfired off the wall behind Malfoy’s ear and smashed the cistern beneath Moaning Myrtle, who screamed loudly; water poured everywhere and Harry slipped as Malfoy, his face contorted, cried, “Cruci—”_

_“ ~~SECTUM~~_ BASIOSEMPRA!” bellowed Harry from the floor, waving his wand wildly.

It made Malfoy pause. "What?" He flinched, lowering his wand in bewilderment.

"Basiosempra!" Repeated Harry, scrambling to his feet.

He was not so sure now, he had a feeling it sounded wrong. There was this spell _'for enemies'_ in the Potions textbook. Could he have possibly mixed something up? He hadn't had time to think, because the next moment he and Malfoy were being wrenched towards each other by the invisible force, their lips locking so hard it made their teeth clank.

Malfoy whined, trying to pull away, and in a shock Harry felt as his own lips and tongue started doing things to Malfoy. Things he definitely had nothing to do with. Scrambling for purchase, he gripped Malfoy's shoulders, his wand clattering against the floor.

"What the—" a low voice from behind made them both jump, however not freeing them from the kiss.

"POTTER?" Snape sounded typically murderous and... something else.

With a growl, Malfoy bit Harry's lip, making him yelp. The bastard's hands slid into his hair. What the everloving fuck? Harry tried to push him away, but instead felt his hands only pulling Malfoy closer.

A hysterical laughter echoed around the bathroom, for a moment it seemed Moaning Myrtle was being unwell.

Out of the corner of his eye Harry noticed Snape's dark figure doubling over and in a shock realised it was him. Snape was laughing. Grasping himself around the middle, he almost fell over into the puddle of dirty water on the bathroom floor.

"Really, Potter?!" Snape screeched. "Basiosempra is for MAKING OUT, you idiot! You couldn't even STEAL someone else's idea properly." Shaking with helpless laughter, he propped himself against the wall. "You know what?" He finally straightened, adjusting his robes. "I'm not going to tell you the countercurse." He moved out of the line of Harry's sight, his footsteps splashing towards the door.

"Mmmmm!!" Malfoy gave a high-pitched sound against Harry's lips. "Mmmmm!!!" His eyes were squeezed shut, as though he was pretending he wasn't there, fervently kissing Harry back.

"I am sorry, Draco, but no one died of kissing yet... Though I hope Potter might." The bathroom door slammed shut.

"SEX! SEX IN THE BATHROOM!" Moaning Myrtle's wail filled the corridor outside. "SEX IN THE BATHROOM!"

Sooner or later, someone would find them, Harry thought in resentment and gripped Malfoy harder.

~~~

_*Basiosempra - from Latin: "basium" - to kiss, and "sempra" - forever._

_***_

**_I am on Tumblr:[big-draco-energy](https://big-draco-energy.tumblr.com)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3  
> You are very welcome to share your thoughts in the comments below.


End file.
